You Can Let Go Now
by GellsBells
Summary: Betty and Jughead are working together on fixing up the Serpent's car for the race. Well, Betty is fixing the car, Jughead is leaning on it. With accidental brushing of hands, stolen glances, Jughead doesn't stay leaning against the car for long.


Betty knew this was a bad idea. She should have turned and ran as soon as Archie led her into the old workshop located at the back of Riverdale High grounds. It had been disused since a generation donation from the Blossom family had built a new facility closer to the rest of the school. Archie had refused to tell her what he needed her help with.

Betty felt her heart thumping in her chest when she saw him emerge from behind the beat up car that was set up in the middle of the work floor. Jughead wasn't wearing the usual 'S' t-shirt that had become so familiar to her, instead wearing an old work shirt no doubt found in the back of one of the lockers.

Her gaze was soon drawn to the leather jacket slumped over one of the chairs near the workbench. The vibrant green of the serpent emblem prominent against the dull colours of it's surroundings. So it was true. He was was one of them now. She felt a pang of guilt as she questioned whether she was the one who had turned him towards them.

As Jughead took up a position leaning against the car, Archie started to explain why she was there.

The Serpents were going to challenge the Ghoulies to car race to settle some territory and Betty fought the urge to scoff at the sheer ridiculousness of it. It sounded like something out of an old 50's movie.

Betty had thought that surely someone else could be doing this that it didn't make sense to turn to her. Archie explained that the Serpents were a motorcycle gang. They knew how to ride cycles how to fix them but when it came to cars they were in the dark.

Betty had argued that there must be someone on the the Southside who could fix up a car. But as it turned out the Ghoulies had already sent round the word that anyone assisting the Serpents in their little grab for some additional territory would be joining in them in their punishment.

Hey, Betty already had one psychopath taken a special interest in her, what was a gang of Southsiders going to do to her that the Black Hood hadn't already.

Betty pulled Archie to the side while Jughead feigned interest in the car that was in the middle of the shop. It's hood already open as Archie and Jughead had examined it before deciding that they needed her help.

Betty knew Jughead was watching her though, watching her and Archie to be more specific. Maybe looking for whether something had sparked between them while he was busy at the Southside which could explain the break up.

And why she had sent Archie to do it.

"I can't do this Arch. Not with him." She indicated to Jughead who averted his look from them back to the car, the scowl clear on his face. In a way she was glad he was pissed at her. It hurt like hell, but if he was pissed he would stay away from her. In turn keeping himself safe from her secret admirer. "He's watching. All the time." Betty said in a hushed whisper as though he was there in the room with her.

"I was careful, Betty." Betty felt the weight of her phone in her pocket. Running her finger along the edge. Expecting that any minute the upbeat singing of "Lollipop" would fill the space and she would have to face the consequences of disobeying him. That he would make her pay. "Besides I tried to tell him that I would sort it. He didn't need to come but-"

"He's stubborn." Betty sighed as she rubbed her hand over her face wearily. "Fine."

"Okay. But I kind of have to go as well." Archie's hand was rubbing the back of his neck as he told her.

"Archie." She warned. There was a reason that she had sent Archie to do 'it' for her. She didn't trust herself to follow through. She didn't trust herself full stop where he was involved.

"Sorry, Veronica needs me and if she knew I was helping with this. Well. The Black Hood would be the least of my worries." Betty knew why Veronica needed Archie and it was all because of the name she had given him. Late at night in her room. When he had pushed, and pushed her for a name and she couldn't help the one which had tumbled out of her mouth.

Nick .

"I can't -" Betty was now faced with the prospect of sharing the space with Jughead and she could feel her anxiety starting to build. He would ask questions and she would need to lie to him all over again. Or worse she would have to make him believe that she didn't want to be with him. That she didn't love him anymore.

Archie placed a hand on her shoulder, stilling her thoughts. "You can Betty. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Betty gave a nod and took a deep breath as she did so. She could do this.

"Jughead I need to get back to the Pembrooke. I'll be back in a few." Jughead gave him a nod and returned to his position leaning against the car as Betty gave Archie a wave before she took out her phone placing it on the work bench, close to where his jacket was hung over the chair. She started to examine the engine leaning into the hood to get a closer look..She busied herself with examining the various parts. She would be able to make sure everything was in working order, but it would take time. The car they had brought her was exactly in 'racing' form and would need numerous alterations. It would take most of the day, if not night, to get the work completed.

She could feel his eyes on her. As if she had some kind of sixth sense for him. She turned towards him and felt a pang of hurt when his face turned to one of indifference.

"Could you get me that tool over there on the bench?" Betty pointed to the wrench that was sitting on the bench just behind him and he turned to get it for her. He held it out to her and she took it from his hand, their fingers brushing against one another's as she took the tool from his hand. She felt as though the wind had been kicked out of her and her eyes met his. "Thanks," she stammered as she immediately turned her attention back to the job at hand. He didn't move away from her as she had expected him to do. Instead staying by her side as she continued to work. Watching her movements carefully.

"Can you -" She huffed as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Can you hold this up for me? Not enough hands." She explained as he leant over into the hood holding the part up for her as she worked on another that was underneath. Her body was so close to his and she could feel the tension between them. She felt like her skin was buzzing, being this close. Yet so far away at the same time. He shifted his footing as he leant in closer as she continued to work. His scent overwhelmed her. It was so familiar.

He was so close that she could just lean up and kiss him. Her mind drifted to when she had last kiss him at Pop's Diner, not knowing that that would be the last one. If she had known she would have made it really count. She would have never let him go. She snuck a look at him and found him concentrating at the job at hand. He looked tired. Jughead Jones has always looked 'tired' but he looked worse. He looked like he was carrying too much.

She returned to tighten the last part before moving back away from the car. "You can let go now." She told him and she was sure she heard him scoff as he did as he was told.

She looked at the phone on the desk. Still silent. She wasn't sure if maybe it was true that the Black Hood didn't know what they were up to. Or that he was too busy coming up with what would be her consequence.

She braced herself with her hands on the edge of the front of the car as she continued to stare at the layout in front of her. Betty felt again overwhelmed by the task in front of her and her 'help' for the afternoon. She placed one of her feet further behind her stretching out her muscles as she contemplated which part to tackle next. Her eyes wandered again to him as he had resumed his position leaning up against the car. She could see that he was angry, hurt, it practically radiated from him. As he eyes inevitably drifted over his form she saw the hint of black ink on his skin. Peeing out from the rolled up cuff of the work shirt.

There was no mistaking that it was part of a larger tattoo of a snake. She half expected him to pull his sleeve down, to hide it from her as he had everything else that had been going on. Instead his eyes met hers and his stare intensified. Daring her to challenge him on it. Daring her to chastise him for the choices he had made when she left him to drown.

Betty opened her mouth ready to tell him that he was wrong. That she was trying to save his life through her own torture and this was what he had chosen to do with it? But she snapped it shut when she remembered what she had told him outside the hospital while Fred Andrews continued to recover from the gunshot wound inflicted by her tormentor.

And she still did. He wouldn't know it, but she did. She saw confusion flash across his eyes at the prospect of Betty Cooper 'backing down'.

"I'm going to look at the wheels," she said quickly as she pushed herself off the hood and made her way to the other side of the vehicle. Away from him and the pain that she had inflicted upon him.

She bent down to look at one of the wheels. It needed a new tyre, they probably all did. The kind that were on at the moment would have them skidding all over the road at any high speed. It would take just one wrong turn to send them flying off the road. To send Jughead flying off the road. She took a deep breath and refocused herself. She knew she could do this. Make this death trap as safe as possible for

As she got up from her crouching position she was startled by the sudden closeness of her silent partner. Unconsciously, she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she braced herself up against the car to create some further space between them.

He was close.

Closer than he should be. Closer than two people who weren't lovers should be.

Betty was about to remind him of this when he moved closer still. Bracing his hands on either side of her head against the car behind her. She was caged in. She knew she should push him away. But she never had chance to as his lips collided with her own.

His hands were at either side of her head as his body pressed against pushing her up against the cool metal of the car. She knew she shouldn't kiss him back, that she shouldn't be encouraging him, but her body only knew how to respond to him, not how to push him away. She grasped the back of his shirt, clinging onto the material as if it was a lifeline as they continued to kiss. Drinking one another in. All that tension and longing manifesting itself in a clash of tongues and teeth. Jughead broke from the kiss first. She breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment as it seemed that the temporary insanity has lifted. But instead of pulling away from her and mumbling an apology, securing the beanie on top of his head as she had expected. His lips moved to her jawline, pressing kisses along her skin as her grip tightened. She looked up at the roof of the old workshop as she allowed him to claim her as his.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against her skin as he nuzzled into her neck. His lips brushing against her skin as he continued to lavish her with affection. "I'm sorry," he repeated and Betty

"I can't do this without you." Betty allowed herself to let her fingers slip through his hair, knocking his beanie, his defences to the ground. "I need you." His hands were now on her hips, his fingers digging into the thick material of her denim overalls. She could feel her own resolve slipping. She needed him too. The Black Hood had separated her from him for a reason. She was sick of playing his games. Letting him have control over her.

Betty Cooper was in charge here. She was going to find out who the hell he was and she was going to stop him.

were going to stop him together. She pulled him back to face her and she could see the hope in his eyes. She expected the same expression was reflected on her own face.

"I need you too, Juggie." With that Betty kissed him again. A new found confidence surging through her as she held onto him, not wanting to ever let go again.


End file.
